


Dancing in the rain helps wash away the pain

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Day three - dancing gvweek2020
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: Gallavich Week 2020





	Dancing in the rain helps wash away the pain

They sat on the small pouch, with the a rickety stairs and chipped paint. Watching a storm roll in. The air was thick with the moisture, it was too hot to touch someone let alone having your own skin touch. 

Mickey cradled a beer bottle with his two fingers around the neck. "Why we sittin' out here like a bunch of old ladies stalking the neighbour kids?" 

Ian smiled his head leaning back on his chair, eyes closed. Inhaling the smell of the pending rain. They'd been watching the storm build for the past hour and a half. He knew Mickey's irritability was more at the storm taking its sweet ass time than with Ian dragging them out. 

"Ya know Terry fucking hated the rain. The moment it started to fall, he'd drag us all inside and shut the blinds, turn on the radio so we couldn’t even hear it tapping on the glass of the windows or drumming on the roof.”

“you know it was probably because he was scarred of thunder and lightning" they both laughed at the thought 

It was good to hear the laughter. Ian was just on the other side of a depressive episode. The thing about depression, is he didn't realize that he was having one until it's too late.

It began small. He'd just procrastinated his work a bit, slept a little more, ate a little less, used a bit more aftershave because he forgot to shower. The small pile of clothes behind the bathroom door turned into a large pile that made the door hard to open because no one did the laundry. Even though he was sure he'd get around to it. Staring at his phone, scrolling through stupid 60 second videos after another with no sense of time passing. 

Unfortunately the realization that he was in a depressive state didn't help matters. On the contrary tunnel vision sets in, joy slips away, he feels nothing.

Ian knows it's bad, he hadn't had an episode in so long. So long Infact he was sure the universe meant he must have this hollow feeling forever. Luckily his husband keeps asking him if he's alright and hugging him a bit longer before work. 

Mickey doesn't push him doesn't tell him to just feel better. He takes notice when Ian does something any other person would think is normal "hey thanks for making the bed" it's small but it means Ian got out of bed and did something productive right away. "hey you smell nice" he's showered it doesn't rinse away the depression but it helped to smell good. "Thanks for the grocery list" Ian had only said they were out of milk but it was an effort that meant Ian opened the fridge and maybe even ate something.

Ian inhaled deeply "it's here" he said with glee 

"Don't see no rain Gallagher" 

Ian paid no attention to Mickey finally emerging from his chair he leaped off the stairs his shoes landing in the grassy patch he stretched his arms out, an impressive six foot wing span. and started laughing. Big heavy raindrops began to fall, so many and so fast it blurred the vision to even see the houses across the street. Ian started to spin in the rain his face lifted up to the cloudy gray sky above he let out a true laugh.

Mickey watched from the porch, hopefully safe with the shitty roof above 

He stopped spinning, still remained poised to look at the sky. "I haven't danced in the rain since I was a kid. Monica had that thing…what's it called where ya think you have every fucking disease hypo..hyper…condreact …and I mean Frank was willing to believe anything that had the word con in it! So couldn't dance in the rain cause then we'd get pneumonia being outside with wet hair or some shit."

"And damn it feels good after crying in a shower to hide the tears to laugh and dance in the rain"

They stayed silent for a minute just staring at each other. Ian held out his hand "come on Mick, come dance with me."

The hesitation on Mickey's face was clear; to do something so naivë, to make an outright fool of himself where people might see. The tension tightened in his jaw. His former self would've refused. Yet the man he was with Ian couldn't resist taking Ian's hand into his own. The moment he stepped out from the comfort of the porch Mickey became soaked, his plaid ripped up shirt added extra weight that he didn't need. He peeled the fabric off his back leaving him in a plain white tank which had become completely useless. As he spun him around in the rain he knew they looked ridiculous but the worry started to wash away with the rain. Ian placed his his hands on Mickey's shoulders in supporting him self from from the spinning 

His laughter was infectious and it was clear he was more laughing at Mickey who as much as he tries not to be grumpy about the whole thing looked as enthusiastic as a cat stuck in the rain. 

Their faces were very close together and neither of them said a word. Their close proximity sent a surge like lightening through them 

Mickey grabbed Ian's neck and brought his head down to kiss him. Ian's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned slightly against Mickey's lips.

“Why did you do that?” 

“Because I don’t care” He shrugged as he wrapped both of his arms around Ian's neck keeping him close "anyone wants to laugh at two grown ass men dancing and kissing in the rain they can fuck right off." 

Mickey stared at him for what felt like ages, the rain pounding off the ground was so loud it was all he could hear, and Ian's pink lips were all he could focus on before he crashed his lips against Ian's again, his arms sliding around his waist to pull their bodies closer than ever.

The rain dripped down their arms, resting small droplets on Ian's beautiful eyelashes, sliding it's way between their lips. The taste of Ian and rain on his tongue, maybe lightning can strike in the same place twice.


End file.
